


fixing the broken

by capstiel



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Neural Handshake, Post-Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstiel/pseuds/capstiel
Summary: Hermann is determined that Newt is still in there, he just needs to find him.





	fixing the broken

After everything was over, and the world was starting to rebuild (again), Hermann still wasn’t done with his research. Although he wasn’t researching jaeger tech anymore, he was looking for a cure. A cure for Newt. 

They found Alice not long after taking Newt in. The brain was now stashed in Hermann’s lab, and its presence was eerie. Hermann had seen his fair share of kaiju brains, especially after Newt left to work with Shao. The amount of scientists interested in working with monster guts was surprisingly limited so Hermann had taken over the biological aspect of the job that Newt had loved so much. 

Alice was something else though. It was as if the brain was mocking him, as if it knew what harm it had caused. Maybe it did.

Hermann couldn’t be certain how many times Newt had drifted with Alice, but it was clear that after some point the kaiju Precursors in his mind were what was pushing him to keep going back. 

Newt was incredibly smart, but with his intelligence came responsibility. And if Newt was lacking anything it was a sense of responsibility. No one could be sure why Newt continued to drift with the brain after the war, but if Hermann had to take a guess it was nothing other than his curiosity. Anyone who knew Newt, even briefly, knew the man was obsessed with kaiju. His arms were covered in them for god’s sake. It wouldn’t be a surprise to learn that his obsession continued after the war.

Hermann saw Newt after he was caught. He was chained to a chair in a small room. He smiled when he saw Hermann, a big toothy grin that would have been comforting if it wasn’t accompanied with a glossy-eyed stare. 

Hermann had known right then that the man sitting in front of him wasn’t Newt. He had left without indulging the kaiju-operated mind with conversation.

Hermann refused to give up so easily, though. With hesitant permission (with the argument that Newt would be much less a threat with the presence of kaiju gone from his mind) he had been able to gain access to Newt’s cell, and the funds to keep looking for ways to bring Newt back to himself. 

It had been months. Hermann had scoured just about every possibility, but nothing seemed worth testing. There was only one idea that kept coming back. Newt had been changed by sharing his mind with a kaiju too many times, so could it be reversed by drifting with a human?

The problem with testing the theory was the fact that drifting with Newt could have consequences for the person on the other side. There was no way to know what effect the kaiju Precursors had on his brain.

There was only one person Hermann would put up to risking their lives to save Newt, and that was himself.

It was dark outside when Hermann finally decided to go through with it. He already had spare drifting helmets and cables so all he had to do was pick up his stuff and go. 

Standing in front of the door to Newt’s cell was nothing short of terrifying, but he had made up his mind, and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he turned back now.

Duffel bag in one hand, Hermann swiped his access card into the slot and let out a deep breath when he heard the loud clunk signaling that the door was unlocked. It was the first time Hermann would see Newt in weeks.

As soon as he entered the room, Newt looked up. “Hermann!” He drew out the word, his voice sounded distorted. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Hermann ignored him. He set his duffel bag on the floor and began to remove its contents. 

“The rangers are so boring,” Newt drawled, “they never want to talk to me. You want to talk to me, right?”

Hermann picked up both of the drift helmets and slowly began to approach Newt. He was chained to the large chair he was sitting in, but it still made Hermann uncomfortable. 

Newt’s eyes widened. “You want to feel the rush, huh? I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” The word ‘resist’ was distorted to a point that Hermann could barely understand what was being said.

“I’m going to help you Newton,” Hermann said with as much conviction as he could muster. Hopefully deep down somewhere Newt could hear him. 

“You can’t help him,” the man in front of him laughed. “He’s gone.”

Hermann didn’t let it faze him. He secured the helmet on Newt’s head as fast as he could. Newt didn’t put up much of a struggle, not that he really could with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

“You won’t like what you see,” Newt laughed. Hermann secured the other helmet on his own head. The remote in his hand felt heavy. 

Hermann looked from the remote back to Newt, who was staring at him with his head tilted to the side, as if curious about what he was planning on doing. 

Hermann pressed the button.

The world went dark briefly before images started flashing through Hermann’s mind. They were all pictures of kaiju, similar to what he had seen years ago when he drifted with Newt the first time. Nothing was catching his attention until suddenly an image of Jake Pentecost flashed through his mind. 

From there on the images were of humans, not kaiju. The employees of Shao, Hannibal Chao, Marshall Pentecost, Mako Mori, and then Hermann. So many images of Hermann. From their first time meeting, to the day that Newt left the PPDC, and everything in between. 

Hermann came back to himself after what felt like an eternity. His head hurt, and nose was undoubtedly bleeding, but he hadn’t felt more relieved since they had taken down the kaiju Newt had let escape. 

Newt’s eyes were barely open, his head leaning back against the chair. Hermann walked over to him on shaky legs, his cane supporting more than just his bad leg. As he unfastened the helmet from Newt he found himself lost in the memories he had just seen. Newt was definitely still alive.

As Hermann was about to pull away, Newt glanced up, “Hermann?”

Hermann felt himself freeze, there was no question in his mind that Newt was the one who had just spoken and not the Precursors. “I’m here Newton,” Hermann said eventually, but Newt’s eyes had slid closed, probably asleep for the first time in a long time.

\--

Hermann dreamt of the day they won the war. It was the first time he hadn’t had a nightmare in years. 

\--

Hermann went back the next night. When he entered the room, Newt grinned at him the same way he had the night before. This time Hermann wasn’t afraid. He hooked the drift helmet to Newt’s head and ignored the rambling coming out of his mouth. 

When he held the remote up to drift there was much less hesitancy than before.

The images that flashed past Hermann were mostly the same as before. Kaiju were the first things Hermann saw, but they seemed to fade away faster than the night before. Pictures of Newt’s childhood showed up this time that Hermann hadn’t seen before. 

When Hermann came back to reality he hurried towards Newt, hoping he could get more of a conversation through than the day before. 

Newt was wearing the same hazy expression. “Hermann?” 

“Yes, I’m here,” Hermann muttered, unhooking Newt’s chin strap. 

“I saw you in my head. You drifted with me,” he was seemingly unaware of the helmet being pulled from his head.

“I’m attempting to override the kaiju Precursors with human ones.”

“They won’t leave me alone,” Newt’s voice was weak and his eyes were sliding closed, “they won’t let me go.”

Hermann brushed Newt’s hair back from his forehead. “I’m going to get rid of them.”

\--

Hermann kept going back. As far as he could tell he wasn’t being affected by the Precursors in Newt’s mind. 

When Nate Lambert came to ask if he was making any progress, Hermann was happy to report that he was beginning to get through to him. 

About two weeks after Hermann drifted with Newt the first time, he entered the room with a bottle of water (for himself after the drift), and the picture of himself and Newt from off his desk. It was probably a pointless idea, but introducing familiar images in the real world and not just inside of his mind could possibly ground Newt back to reality.

“Hermann!” Newt exclaimed as he entered the room, and Hermann stopped in his tracks as he immediately noticed something was off.

“Newton?” Hermann started walking again cautiously. 

“I’m winning,” Newt’s smile was genuine, his eyes were glassed over, but not with the insinuation that he was out of control of himself, but that he was on the verge of tears.

“You’re you,” Hermann wasn’t going to cry, he really wasn’t.

“They’re still there,” Newt said hurriedly, as if he was running out of time, “but you’re kicking them out Hermann, you’re doing it, oh my god you’re doing it.”

The familiarity of Newt’s pattern of speech was causing Hermann’s chest to tighten. “We’re going to drift again, It’s helping you.”

“They’re pushing at the back of my mind Hermann, they’re trying to take control again.”

“I won’t let them,” Hermann assured, and he meant it. When he hooked the helmet onto Newt he met him in the eye. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

Hermann started the neural handshake as quickly as he could, not wanting Newt to lose himself before beginning. This time everything was opposite of what Hermann had become accustomed to, Newt’s memories flew through him first, the kaiju not appearing until the very end.

“Newt,” Hermann’s breath was heavy, speaking directly after coming back to reality was hard. 

“Hermann,” Newt replied sounding just as breathy. 

“You’re still you?”

“I’m still me,” Newt smiled softly, “I’m me Hermann.”

Hermann unscrewed the cap to his water bottle, “you’re going to be okay Newton.”

“Stop calling me that,” Newt grumbled, “it makes me sound old.”

“You’re not exactly young,” Hermann replied. He headed over to remove Newt’s helmet, suddenly feeling bad that Newt couldn’t use his own hands.

“I’m not old either.”

Hermann picked up the picture frame he had left on the floor. “I’m going to leave this here,” he propped it up so Newt could see it. “To remind you who you are if you need it.”

“Just come back tomorrow,” Newt said, “you remind me who I am.”

\--

Nate Lambert stormed into Hermann’s lab in the middle of the next day. “You told me you were making progress.”

“I am,” Hermann frowned, “what happened?”

“He won’t eat, he won’t drink, he had the nerve to spit in my face when I tried to uncuff him for his bathroom break.”

“That’s not right,” Hermann’s mind began to race, “I’ll go see him right now.”

Nate sighed, setting aside his anger temporarily, “be careful, he doesn’t look it, but he could still be dangerous.’

Hermann nodded, the ranger was right, but he knew that Newt was on the verge of taking control back.

“You again,” it wasn’t Newt that chuckled when Hermann entered the room, “bet you thought your friend was winning the fight.”

“Because he is,” Hermann snapped, “he’s stronger than you think.”

“You can’t save him,” the thing rolled its eyes. “What you’re doing is pointless.”

Hermann didn’t reply. He began getting ready to drift again. The constant feeling of nausea was nothing compared to what Newt was going through. 

After the drift, Hermann sat on the concrete floor and looked up at Newt. He was terrified that when he spoke it would be the kaiju.

“Hermann, Hermann,” Newt’s voice sounded broken, “I couldn’t sleep and they took over, I couldn’t hold them back.”

“It’s okay Newt, you’re beating them.”

“Stay here,” Newt pleaded, “please don’t leave.”

Hermann looked around, there wasn’t any furniture in the room besides where Newt was sitting. “You haven’t ate today,” he commented, “I can bring you food.”

“And then you’ll stay here?”

The way Newt was looking at Hermann was hard to resist. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Thank you Hermann, thank you so much.”

Hermann sighed, “you’re lucky I’m so nice.”

“You’re the biggest grump I know, you definitely can’t say that.”

Hermann rolled his eyes fondly.

Herman brought Newt the best food he could find, which wasn’t very good, but it was undoubtedly better than what the rangers had been feeding him.

“Are you going to feed me soup?” Newt grinned, “here comes the airplane.”

“You’re going to feed yourself soup,” Herman set the tray of food he had brought on the ground, not being able to balance his cane, the keys to Newt’s handcuffs, and the tray at the same time.

“That’s disappointing,” Newt said, but he was smiling as Hermann freed his hands.

Newt ate his soup, and Hermann sat down on the floor. “You should go get a chair or something,” Newt said in between bites, “that’s not good for you.”

“I can’t leave you uncuffed.”

“I’m almost done with my soup. It’s good by the way, I love potato bacon.”

“That’s good to hear,” Hermann’s mind was wandering. “How are you feeling?”

“In control. I don’t feel them.”

“Good.”

“I’m really grateful for you,” Hermann was surprised at Newt’s change in tone, “you’re the only one who didn’t give up on me.”

“Of course I didn't. You were a threat to the world’s safety.”

“Yeah, but that’s not why.” Newt smirked, “it was because you care about me.”

“Of course I do Newton,” Hermann admitted. He took a moment to stand up. “I’m going to go get something to sit on,” he took the empty bowl from Newt, “be good while I’m gone.”

“I’m always a good boy,” Newt winked as his hands were cuffed once more.

Hermann turned around before Newt could see his face flush.

\--

When he returned, he found Newt humming the tune to some old song that Hermann vaguely recognized. 

“Is that a cot?” Newt asked, “is this a campout?”

“I refuse to sleep on the floor,” Herman replied.

“Thank you,” Newt said again.

“Stop that, it’s not like you.”

“You saved me Hermann, I can’t stop.”

“Yes you can,” Hermann sighed. “I only did what any friend would do.”

Newt’s eyes fell to the floor, “I missed you. When I moved I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I had nightmares too.”

Hermann blinked slowly, “I missed you too.”

“I drifted with Alice the first time because I was lonely.”

“What did you see?”

“Just so many kaiju, they were a hive mind. It made me feel like I was part of them. Like I wasn’t alone.”

Hermann left his cot and approached Newt, “you could have called more.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. And by the time I wanted to I wasn’t in control.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” Hermann unhooked Newt’s cuffs.

“I’m just really glad you’re here now,” Newt reached up to grab Hermann’s arm with his newly freed hand. Hermann flinched under his touch. Newt let go and smiled, “I’m really tired, I’m going to try to sleep if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course, you need rest. I’ll be here, I’m not going anywhere.”

\--

Hermann woke up to Newt’s voice. He was saying Hermann’s name repeatedly. Herman rolled over to face the other man. “What is it Newton?” His voice was raspy with sleep.

“I’m not feeling too good.”

“What do you mean?” Hermann sat up.

“Like the Precursors are still in my head.”

Hermann rubbed his eyes, “do you want to drift with me again?”

“No, can you just come here?”

Hermann frowned, but he stood up nonetheless. “What do you want Newt?”

“I feel better when you’re close to me.” Newt sounded embarrassed, but it made perfect sense. Hermann had drifted with Newt so many times their minds were intertwined. Hermann dragged his cot closer to Newt’s chair. Newt reached out and touched the side of Hermann’s face lightly. 

Hermann swallowed thickly. He was sure that Newt knew about the affection he had held for him for so long. Being inside someone’s head left nothing to hide. 

Newt was leaning forward and Hermann’s eyes widened, there was no way this was really happening. 

But it was happening, until the door flew up behind Hermann’s back. Newt pulled back immediately. 

“What’s going on in here?” Ranger Pentecost demanded. 

Hermann turned around quickly. “Science is happening.

“You’re lucky he didn’t hurt you.” Jake scoffed.

“I can hear you,” Newt glared, which probably wasn’t his smartest move.

“Dr. Gottlieb, explain.”

Hermann sighed, “I’ve been drifting with Dr. Geizler in an attempt to override the kaiju Precursors.”

“And how has that been going?” Jake glanced between Newt and Hermann, “you could be infecting yourself with Precursors too!”

“But I’m not.” Hermann crossed his arms over his chest, “and Newton has recovered immensely.”

“Seriously ranger I have,” Newt held his hands up as if to prove that he wasn’t hiding anything.  
Jake was wearing an expression that said he didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation. “Just don’t let him out of the room,” he finally said.

“Of course not,” Hermann agreed. 

The ranger left, and when Hermann turned back to face Newt the air felt heavy. “Sorry Herms, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no I’m fine, I mean it’s fine,” Hermann was tripping over words which wasn’t like him. “I mean, I don’t mind.”

Hermann was expecting Newt to lean back in towards him, but it didn’t happen. 

“I’m not going to kiss you until they’re gone. All the way gone.” Newt declared.

Hermann wasn’t sure how to respond, “well then we better hurry up this process,” he said after a moment’s hesitation.

\--

Hermann continued to stay with Newt. Another week had passed and Newt hadn’t had any more loss of control. They had continued to drift once a day. Hermann found that every time he saw less and less of the kaiju.

It was late at night when Hermann was shook awake to a seemingly frantic Newt. “What’s wrong?” He asked immediately. 

“They’re gone Hermann,” Newt’s voice sounded as if he had been crying, “they’re really gone.”

Hermann didn’t need to ask Newt if he was sure. He was sure that Newt was right. 

It was probably because he was still foggy from sleep, but Hermann reached up and pulled Newt down so that their foreheads were touching. “You said-”

“I said I’d kiss you,” Newt laughed, and then leaned forward to close the gap between them.

When they kissed it felt like something that had been building up for a long time. Hermann couldn’t believe they had waited this long. 

“I love you,” Herrmann said when Newt pulled back. 

Newt pulled him closer (as close as he could with his legs still chained to his chair, “I know,” he said, “I love you too.”


End file.
